cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bermuda Triangle (i series)
This is a list of Bermuda Triangle cards pertaining to the [[Cray i|Cray ''i]] storyline. Background Even before the founding of Bermuda Triangle, singing has been an ancient tradition among the mermaids of the oceans. The songs of mermaids are known to have powerful magical properties. The members of Bermuda Triangle are a group of mermaids who keep the secrets to a few such songs, ones with the ability to promote a sense of unity and togetherness among people regardless of their nation or race. It is this property that makes Bermuda Triangle the global force that it is, and its popularity is immense among all nations and all races. Even dragons, with their warlike and single-minded attitudes, enjoy Bermuda Triangle. Bermuda Triangle has such influence that it is said that the days they globally broadcast their performances are "days where no bullets are shot in any place of the world." Notably, the secret magic of Bermuda Triangle's songs draws mana and thoughts in from all over the world, and the combining of mana and thoughts from multiple nations yields an immense but forgotten power. These songs enhance the physical and magical strength of its idols without them realizing it, and as a result, Bermuda Triangle has combat potential on par with a nation's army, even though its members are civilians without any sort of formal combat training whatsoever. However, despite the great good they could do, Bermuda Triangle has not made a dent in world affairs. Sure, their idols' names are written in history books, and their concerts literally cause ceasefires, but for some reason, none of this has translated into a better, more peaceful world; Cray is still as war-torn as ever, with Bermuda Triangle's concerts being only a reprieve in the action. Bermuda Triangle also never participates in conflicts, even though their presence could help turn the tide—this was most blatant during the Link Joker invasion, as the Suppressors noticed. This is because of a complex series of enchantments the demiurge wove to segregate Bermuda Triangle from the rest of the world. Bermuda Triangle's songs originated from Hazur's experiments to bring together the people of Cray. Back then, he had already noticed the flawed nature of creation, and together with Gyze and a few other deities, Hazur was working on projects to fix the problems of the people of Cray. (Messiah couldn't be assed to help. Messiah thought Cray was perfect as-is.) One of these problems was conflict on Cray. The disparate peoples of Cray, with their vices, greed, and opposing beliefs constantly fought, so Hazur tried to create something that would allow the people of Cray to see their similarities and come together. Hazur came up with a system of spells and enchantments, cast in the form of a song, that would promote unity and togetherness in the minds of its listeners: he dubbed it the Song of Babel. However, he found that, as a god, he was too detached from mortals to feel the strong emotions needed to activate the song's magic. Thus he contacted a few mermaids, a race already known for their singing, and presented his concepts for the Song of Babel to them. It was a resounding success. The mermaid group that Hazur entrusted his songs to became popular almost overnight, as their songs resonated with the entire populace of Cray. These mermaids were the predecessors to Bermuda Triangle. Over the next few decades, conflict plummeted, and the mermaids' magical powers skyrocketed, with the most popular and influential among them becoming like demigods. The demiurge was not happy about this. The demiurge needed Cray in constant conflict, and the people of Cray making peace with each other due the mermaid divas' songs would ruin their system. Furthermore, the mermaids threatened to become beings akin to original dragons of old, and as the demiurge had already previously rid the world of the original dragons, he did not desire to see more beings like them come into existence. The demiurge thus acted to destroy the budding singer group utterly. The demiurge, knowing that he could not act openly due to the demiurge still keeping his own existence a secret, manipulated the people of Cray and started a civil war in Magallanica. When the mermaid singers came to help, the demiurge magically silenced them, rendering them unable to sing and reverting them from demigods to mortals. As a result, the mermaid idols fell one by one in battle as their powers were taken away from them. Afterwards, the mermaid group's remaining idols disbanded the group, and the demiurge's pawns sealed away the blueprints to the Song of Babel in a cave somewhere deep underwater. The demiurge initially intended to destroy the blueprints, but decided that it could make use of them instead; a faction of pretty and globally popular idols could have a place in its grand scheme. Hazur was not punished by the demiurge's enforcer, as the demiurge believed that he was not intentionally acting to subvert the demiurge's authority over Cray. While this was true, Hazur was subconsciously acting on his forgotten memories of the era of the original dragons, when the world was at peace. This incident, like many others, caused Hazur and Gyze to be more and more suspicious of the state of the world. The idol group was eventually forgotten and lost to history, even after Hazur left Cray and split off the alternate [[Cray i|Cray i'']]. However, one day, in both timelines, a few years after the founding of the present-day Bermuda Triangle, a young idol cadet named discovered the blueprints of the Song of Babel. Riviere found the blueprints hard to decipher, but tried her hardest every day to crack the code, and she eventually realized that the blueprints could only be sung by someone who wanted to bring the people of the world together. Once Riviere figured out how to use the Song of Babel, her popularity exploded, and soon, she and Bermuda Triangle were known all over the world due to the connecting power of the Song of Babel. However, the rise of Bermuda Triangle was carefully orchestrated by the demiurge. The demiurge made several changes into the Song of Babel, to make sure that Bermuda Triangle could not rebel against him. First, the demiurge drastically weakened the Song of Babel, rendering it unable to bring the peoples of Cray together and make peace; its power was now only enough to make Bermuda Triangle a popular idol group. Second, while the Song of Babel still enhanced the physical and magical strength of the mermaids that sung it, the demiurge cursed the song to make its singers unable to notice this; as a result, the idols would be unable to help others in need through combat, even though they could. Finally, the demiurge used the popularity that the Song of Babel would provoke against it. The demiurge used the greed of the idols' managers and the obsessiveness of their fans to trap the idols in their managers and fans' expectations. The idols would then be too tired and harried to step out of line, and any of their potential attempts to inspire their audience to improve their lives would be rejected by them. The demiurge had changed the Song of Babel to ensure these things long before the timeline split, so these changes carried over into Cray ''i. These days, Bermuda Triangle is still the same as the demiurge made it: an organization of idols who exist more for their cuteness than for their singing and dancing ability. Their lives and public image are tightly controlled by their managers' rules and their fans' expectations, and they have little freedom. Their pay is not great, unless the idol in question is a top idol. Compared to idol activities on Earth, Bermuda Triangle is merely equally crappy rather than distinctly awful, but compared to Bermuda Triangle's glorious past, it is merely a shadow of its original self. It seemed that Bermuda Triangle would never be able to reclaim its legacy... ...Until one day, perhaps centuries after Riviere rediscovered the Song of Babel, another mermaid girl discovered the truth about the songs of Bermuda Triangle. Wanting to make a difference, even with the corrupt world of idols opposing her, that girl made a vow. "I want to make a stand, to make this world a better place." List of cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Category:Bermuda Triangle